LUCIA
by NickyBernett
Summary: Ada desir di dada, saat mata ini tak sengaja bertemu dengan teduh tatapnya. Berkali-kali mengelak, jika rasa ini hanya karena terbiasa. Tiga tahun, mereka berkumpul dan tersimpan di ruangan yang kututup rapat. Selama itu pula, banyak bara yang harus diredam. Berusaha membuat kristal-kristal es di hati, mengawal perasaan sendiri agar tak terlihat. FF/Bleach


Fanfiction Bleach Manga  
Chara; Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki.  
All Credits Tite Kubo own

.

.

.

 **LUCIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Rasa rindu, rasa cinta atau persahabatan, semua itu benar-benar merepotkan. Apalagi perasaan iri dengan semua itu." (Rukia Kuchiki)

* * *

Ada desir di dada, saat mata ini tak sengaja bertemu dengan teduh tatapnya. Berkali-kali mengelak, jika rasa ini hanya karena terbiasa. Tiga tahun, mereka berkumpul dan tersimpan di ruangan yang kututup rapat. Selama itu pula, banyak bara yang harus diredam. Berusaha membuat kristal-kristal es di hati, mengawal perasaan sendiri agar tak terlihat. Sebuah rasa yang ingin kutanyakan pada pencurinya. Tiap bertemu, lidah seakan beku. Kedua bola mata terbuka memandang irisnya. Kedua pendengaranku fokus merekam suaranya. Gemericik rintik membasahi hati yang gersang karena kehilangan. Kini rumput ilalang bahkan bunga-bunga rindu tumbuh lebat. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, hati Lucia mati bersama kematian calon suaminya.

Acara perusahaan mengharuskan beberapa orang untuk menginap di hotel Seiretei. Masing-masing mendapat kamar sendiri. Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki, pimpinan cabang sementara perusahaan yang ditinggal oleh sepupu. Penjelajahan selama di Eropa harus diakhiri karena sebuah berita kematian. Kehilangan bukanlah hal buruk, aku sudah pernah melaluinya. Meski kalah, tak ada salahnya untuk menerima. Kehilangan memang menciptakan luka, sebuah trauma terbentuk dan menjadikan diri menjadi posesif. Aku melawan keposesifan, menantang pikiranku sendiri. Berpetualang menyisir alam, membuka tanah-tanah tak bertuan, melawan rasa bosan dengan menyiksa kesempatan.

"Makan malam jam delapan, ada jamuan khusus dari pemilik hotel ini untuk perusahaan kita. Ichigo, jackpot menanti."

"Kalian pergi saja, aku ingin istirahat malam ini. Besok ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," sergahku menutup perbincangan. Tapi jangan panggil dia Baboon, jika tak bisa mengajak orang ke pesta. "Kenapa masih di sini, aku sudah bilang kan?"

"Ichigo, kamu sadar kita di mana? Hei, bodoh! Kau ini pemimpin perusahaan, apa tidak ada kewajiban bertemu klien di acara makan malam!" Tanpa alih-alih Renji berteriak. Orang-orang yang mengerti hanya sekadar melihat, tapi untuk karyawan hotel yang sedang melintas. Teriakan tersebut bak petir yang menyambar pepohonan. Menggelegar.

"Sudahlah Abarai, Kurosaki cukup kelelahan hari ini. Dia harus mempersiapkan mental esok pagi. Masa depan perusahaan ada di kedua tangannya. Cukup kita yang bertemu klien, atur saja alasannya." Toshiro menarik lengan Renji yang masih memegangi pundakku. Dia mengumpat, membuat suasana lorong hotel meriah.

Kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang. Setelah kepergian Kaien, banyak masalah menghantam perusahaan. Sebagai pemula, tentu hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah ketidakmampuan. Warisan ayah hanya meninggalkan banyak hutang. Asset-aset yang membebankan perusahaan akhirnya dijual. Kini bersama kedua adikku, menyewa apartement kecil di tengah kota. Tak ada mobil mewah dan barang-barang mahal. Semua harus mengikuti laba keuangan perusahaan.

"Bagaimana kabar Lucia-ku?" Hanya itu hal yang mampu kuucapkan ketika kerinduan membunuh perasaan. Debar-debar menggelitik pikiran. Sampai kapan mampu menahan semua beban ini. Ibu … ingin memelukmu.

.

.

.

.

"Hinamori-san?" Toshiro menyapa seseorang. Baru kali ini melihatnya bercengkerama dengan gadis. Dia tipe pendiam dan juga workaholic. Jarang berbicara dengan lawan jenis, bahkan asistennya sendiri. "Kenalkan pewaris Kurosaki Corp. Ichigo Kurosaki."  
Gadis dengan balutan kemeja putih itu menatapku lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Kami akan sangat beruntung jika bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda, Ichigo Sir. Kami menanti kejayaan Kurosaki kembali."  
Tamparan permulaan sebelum perang dimulai. Ada begitu banyak perusahaan di ruangan ini, persaingan begitu ketat. Orang-orang berlomba mencari keuntungan. Satu per satu menampilkan kelebihan perusahaan.

"Kau siap untuk pagi ini, Sir."

"Tentu, Abarai … kita harus mendapatkan proyek itu atau –"  
"Perusahaan akan tetap bertahan. Aku jamin dana akan mengucur ketika mereka tahu pemegang sah yang menjalankan." Pandangan Renji tak lepas terus menatapku. "Menghabiskan masa bermainku di perusahaan ini, mengingat ayahmu menerima karena kasihan, bersikeras terus bertahan meski pernah mendapat ancaman pemecatan."

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu, Renji?"

Suasana ballroom semakin ramai. Pria-pria dengan setelan jas mahal memasuki ruangan. Menempati meja sesuai nama perusahaan. Banyak tender yang akan dilelang hari ini. Dengan tujuan proyek-proyek dijalankan sesuai keahlian. Pejabat-pejabat publik diikutkan untuk menyaksikan. Lelang akan berjalan terbuka dengan memperkenalkan kepada media tentang pemenang tender. Membuka mata media tentang ketidakadaan suap dan perjanjian di muka. Negara sedang meributkan kasus-kasus korupsi sebuah perusahaan asing. Gelontoran bank negara berpusat di sana tapi proyek tidak ada.

"Itu Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak dari Lucia-mu."  
Aku menoleh ke arah Renji, sejak kapan dia tahu tentang Lucia, "Lucia siapa?"

Abarai Renji bukan hanya seorang bawahan, dia jeli membaca mimic wajah orang. Bahkan beberapa proyek yang kudapatkan setelah pergantian pimpinan diperoleh karena instingnya. Ayah tidak salah mempercayakan hidup perusahaan di tangannya ketika Kaien menjabat. Penengah dan sekaligus menyeimbang perusahaan, walaupun sampai sekarang Renji tidak memikirkan apa yang dia akan dapat dari perusahaan. Tapi sesuai wasiat ayah, Abarai Renji berhak mendapat tiga persen bagian saham perusahaan. Dan belum ada yang membaca surat itu kecuali aku.

"Rukia adalah pewaris sah kekayaan Klan Kuchiki. Meski sekarang perusahaan dan beberapa usaha masih di tangan Byakuya. Tapi semua kepemilikan berada di genggaman Kuchiki Rukia. Anak yang sah."

* * *

Klaten, 04 Januari 2016


End file.
